phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
First Battle
First Battle is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Arkz story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. In the year AUW 3105, a green commander joins the Arkz resistance, a group seeking to build a world in which all forms of life can be protected, in order to combat the despotic government of Pioneer 2. The headquarters, known as R-Base, is located on the surface of Ragol. The Commander's first assignment is to dispatch a hunter to Mortis Fons. The government's Development Division has been overdeveloping the area, of which coincidentally suffered a suspicious earthquake that is possibly linked to the government activity. The Commander is to go to Mortis Fons, investigate the cause of the earthquake and stop the development. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 1-1 Dispatch from Red Mission: Ever since Mortis Fons had that earthquake the other day, its bountiful springs have been over-spewing large volumes of boiling water. The government's Development Division with their rampant over-development is most likely the culprit. Go there immediately and put a stop to them. Stage: Mortis Fons Requirements: None Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Sil'fer (Default SW) Team rules: Dice Minimum 3 Selectable characters: Break / Lura / Endu Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Recon Duty 1 First Battle takes place on the Mortis Fons map in a 3x5 grid. Sil'fer (represented by the red circle), the enemy, begins the fight north of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is south. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Prologue ---- Pioneer 2 - 21 years later. Humans began to settle among the stars... Around the time the meteor from Ragol's star system dived down to Planet Coral, the human population was expanding too rapidly, beyond the point which Coral herself could no longer bear. To search for a new home and to seek the source of the mysterious energy found on the meteor, dubbed "Photon," a Pioneer-class spaceship was built, as humanity planned for a great migration. The Pioneer embarked on her journey... ... Time quickly flows by... Newborns grow into children. Children into adults. Likewise, truth becomes rumor. And rumor fades into faint memories. ... A.U.W. 3105 Nearly twenty-one years have passed since the strange and enormous explosion on the surface of Ragol rocked Pioneer 2. And so, she remains in space, with her primary goal of human migration unfulfilled. The people aboard Pioneer 2 long to touch Ragol's precious soil, yet they have grown accustomed to life amongst the stars. However, unbeknownst to the people, the plans for Ragol's urbanization is encountering fierce resistance, due to the secretive ways of the Principal Government. The first Principal, Tyrell, has been dismissed, and Pioneer 2 yet remains drifting in orbit around Ragol. The people cling to their hopes of a better tomorrow.... Hunters: Heroside This specialized investigation team follows the direct orders of the Pioneer 2 Principal Government. Using the new "C.A.R.D. Technology," this team solves various types of dangerous cases. Arkz: Darkside This armed group challenges the Pioneer 2 Principal Government system. Believing there are hidden motives behind the Government's actions, they secretly follow the special investigation team. They believe they are the only ones who can bring truth and freedom to the people of Pioneer 2. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Red: Thank you for coming, NAME. I would like to start by introducing myself, but, things being the way they are, I can't reveal my real name. People around here like to call me "Red." You can go ahead and call me that, too, if you want. Before we get down to the nitty-gritty here, I want you to learn how this facility is set up. The Vice Chief behind you will be happy to explain everything. Go up and talk to him. The Vice Chief behind you will be happy to explain everything. Go up and talk to him. Vice Chief: You must be NAME. Thank you for coming. I'd like to start by explaining the setup of this facility. This place is known as "R-Base." It's where we carry out research on C.A.R.D. Technology that you will be using in your missions. If you'd like to know more about the science involved here, it'd be best to ask a researcher down below. Do you understand what this facility is used for now? In that case, report to Red. He wants to have a word with you. Red: I trust you understand our basic mission. We have raised the flag of resistance against this current government, and with the help of our comrades, we conduct research day and night to build a world where the dignity of all life can be protected. I want you to join us in our mission... ...as a commander, of course. I have prepared a group of talented individuals for you to command. They should be on standby right now, so feel free to say hello. I also have your first assignment ready to go. The Vice Chief behind you has all the info on the location and the details. Well, best of luck! I'm looking forward to your successes in the future. ... The quest First Battle has been added. Red: The Vice Chief behind you has all the info on the location and the details. Well, best of luck! I'm looking forward to your successes in the future. Vice Chief: Generally speaking, Chief Red gives out mission assignments, and you carry them out. This mission is in Mortis, where an earthquake just occurred, creating geysers which spew out hot water from underground. The government has been overdeveloping the entire region, and we believe this quake was due to some sort of accident. Proceed to the area, discover the cause, and stop their development. You can check up on your missions over at the Entry Counter. The counter allows you to select missions and choose team members. Once you leave this Command Room, you'll see the Central Control Room, where your team members are. Go down the corridor there, and you'll find the Entry Counter on the left-hand side. Just look for the blue line; it'll take you right to the counter. Good luck, NAME. Female Guard: Leave the security around here to me. I can handle this much by myself! Male Guard: You don't have to worry about guard duty. I'm handling that. The right man for the right job! That's the rule of the Arkz, you know. Break: ...? NAME? Oh... Are you the new commander? ...... ...I'm sorry. I just thought, hey, you're pretty young. ...... My name is... Wilm Break. My friends call me Break. You can call me whatever you want. I don't care any way. Let's get one thing straight first. Just because you're the boss, that doesn't mean I plan to follow your orders like an obedient dog. If I think your orders are correct, then I'll follow them, but if I don't, then I'll go whichever way I think is best. I'm the only one who can protect myself on the battlefield. You should approach battle the same way yourself. ...I'm sorry if you think I'm being rough. ...That's just the way I feel. Lura: Hello. My name is Lura. I'm always teamed up with Break. We'll be helping each other out a lot, so nice to meet you! Break? What about him? You don't think he's rude, do you, NAME? He's just sticking strong to his beliefs, more than other people, and it's not like he means any harm. So don't take it personally, please? I mean, really, Break is... well, bashful. Tee-hee-hee Endu: Are you Commander NAME? My name's Endu. Nice to meet you! ...... Hmm, so you're the guy... Well, anyway, good to work with you, NAME. By the way, have you met Red yet? He's a pretty mysterious guy, I'd say. It's like he's surrounded in secrets. I don't even know his real name. I feel like I'll find out something bad if I start to investigate... Well, I guess there's something a little fishy about all of us. Lots of people in the Arkz are hiding one thing or another. Researcher: Well, nice to meet you, NAME. Have you taken a look around R-Base yet? We have to make do with a lot less than we had on Pioneer 2, but I'm not about to let the Hunters beat us! Researcher: We Arkz are in a struggle against the government, but did you know that many of the researchers here used to work at Pioneer 2 laboratories...? There's more of them than you'd think. If the government knew we were here, they'll be hunting us right now. I, myself, am not worried about becoming their enemy, though. What we're trying to accomplish... It's worth it. Robot: BEEP! Cards? C.A.R.D. Technology was discovered in a lab over on Pioneer 2. The technology was discovered completely by accident, but as I'm sure you know now, the Pioneer 2 government has been fighting a fierce battle behind the scenes over it. BEEP! We in the Arkz spun away from Pioneer 2 and moved down to Ragol, where we built this research facility and succeeded in developing C.A.R.D. Technology for our own goals. BEEP! BEEP! Do you think that using these Creature Cards would make us just as bad as the government? It's not actually like that. See, the only thing on our cards here is some creature data. It's not like there's a real creature inside. We aren't forcing them to fight for us! BEEP! So, we're not like the government! Understand? BEEP! Robot: BEEP! Arkz cards are slightly different from the Pioneer 2 lab types. The Hunters use weapon and armor data for their cards, but the Arkz use data from the creatures that live on Ragol. BEEP! BEEP! We lack a lot of item data here, so you can't restore any items. But, you are allowed to restore creature data that you discover out on the field... You can't equip Creature Cards, but there's no need to be disappointed! Use them right, and you'll learn lots of new strategies. BEEP! BEEP! Fill your deck with high-cost creatures, and you'll have a speedy and powerful arsenal at your disposal! But, too many of them makes for an unbalanced deck, so be careful! Decks filled with low-cost creatures, on the other hand, are steady performers that let you break out lots of attacks! Watch out, though! Using too many will cut down your mobility! You can make any kind of Deck you want, of course! BEEP! Each member's abilities play a big part! So watch your costs! BEEP! Card Maintenance Room researcher: This is the Card Maintenance Room. Here, you adjust your Decks before heading off to battle. Make a good Deck and smash the Hunters for us, okay? Administration woman: Sigh... I'm so busy, so busy... I joined the Arkz 'cause they said the work would be easier... ...Turns out it's not much different from before. Kid by the Trading Machine: Are you a commander? Woooowiieeee... That's so coooool! ...... Well! I bet it's hard to lead your team and all, but hang in there! Lady by the Trading Machine: This is a Card Trading Machine. You can use both terminals to trade cards. You'll need more than one person, though. Don't forget that! 'Course, you'd have to be pretty dumb to forget, but... (As the Commander is nearing the Entry Counter, Break approaches.) Break: NAME... This is your first battle as a commander, isn't it? Let me explain how this device works. Listen carefully. (Break walks the Commander to the Entry Counter.) Break: This is an Entry Counter. It's a device that lets you dispatch your team to missions across Ragol. This system's meant for card battles, though... So you can't dispatch your team without making a Deck for them first. You can create Decks in the room up the incline on the left-hand side. I think most of your missions will come from Red himself... When orders come along, they'll be registered here. Once they do, all you have to do is go up to this machine, choose who to send, and choose where to send them. ...Easy, right? Now, you give it a shot. Choose a mission and send a dispatch order to anyone on your team... Lura, Endu, anyone is fine for now. See you later. (Break walks away.) Ratts: I'm Ratts. I love cider, and I love toys. What? What did you say? You want me to give you some advice on how to use cards!? Well, if you need lesson, go meet me in offline Battle Mode. I'll give you some personal "one-on-one" training. If you need me to teach you a lesson, go to offline Battle Mode. Researcher next to Entry Counter: So you're finally ready to be deployed... The Entry Counter is on the other side of this door. Your first option, "Map/Quest," is what you use to pick your orders. The "Rules" option lets you alter battle conditions to an extent. Finally, "Deck Select" lets you choose your team members' decks. If everything is all right, then select "Decide." Once you do, your chosen team members will head to the mission area. Mission provisioner: ...... Oh, my! Hold on!! You know what? I know all about you! You're NAME, the new commander who just arrived, right? I'm hearing quite a lot of good things about you, you know? Too bad everyone else isn't more like you. But haven't you ever thought about doing something else? You know, not just limiting yourself to Red's requests, but working a little closer to the people, on personal requests? Well, if you ever want to help, just let me know any time, all right? Quest dialogue ---- Sil'fer: Who are... you? (After inflicting significant pain upon Sil'fer.) Sil'fer: Agh! I can't believe this... Post-quest dialogue ---- Great Job. I knew I could count on you. Hopefully this will set them back a bit. I still don't have concrete proof that this incident was actually caused by the government, but I'll continue investigating. Chief Red Category:Arkz story quests